Often when displaying information, software applications may be required to display related information using two or more portions of a graphical user interface or other display window. For example, some software applications may display a primary data object within one portion of a user interface, while providing a number of related data objects in other portions of the user interface. In other examples, software applications may provide individual, selectable sheets, any one of which may be selected for display on an associated user interface.
However, in the first example, in which a primary object is simultaneously displayed in conjunction with the number of secondary or otherwise related objects, it may occur that a total number of displayed objects is such that relatively small amounts of room within the display window are available for each of the individual data objects. Consequently, it may be difficult for users to interact with such relatively small display portions. Moreover, it may be difficult to arrange the various data objects for display within the user interface, in a manner which uses the available space efficiently. Further, it may be difficult to enable a user to select a particular data object for viewing within an entirety of the graphical user interface, particularly while maintaining an ease of availability of any remaining non-selected data objects within the display.
In the second example of display techniques provided above, in which a plurality of sheets are individually selectable by, and provided to, a user of a corresponding software application, it may occur that the user finds it difficult or impossible to simultaneously view (or otherwise interact with) selected ones of the available sheets. Thus, in such examples, although it may be straightforward for a user to quickly and easily view an entirety of a selected sheet, it is difficult or impossible for the user to view multiple ones of the sheets simultaneously and in synchronization with one another.
Consequently, neither of the above-referenced example display techniques are sufficient for providing users with straightforward, intuitive display techniques for selecting and viewing desired content within different portions of a display window and/or simultaneously, or in synchronization within, the display window. As a result, users may experience frustration, as well as inefficient use of time, during the use of conventional graphical user interfaces and other display windows.